Daily Lives of the VoL Guild
by MarioFireRed
Summary: Based on real events in his guild, join the Lord Knight Elemonade and his adventures with his guild between dungeons and PVP. Add him and whoever he talks to during the day mixed into one story. Hilarity ensues. Rated M for anything goes in the chat.
1. Chapter 1: VoL and Leveling Up

**Me: TIME FOR MY MOST AMBITIOUS STORY YET!**

**Mario: Oh god I'm bursting with joy.**

**Aisha: what's it this time Mario? Finally time for the crossover story with Rena?**

**Me: Nope :D!**

**Eve: How about my story or Ara's?  
**

**Ara: :D?**

**Me: Nope :D!**

**Everyone Else: ...WHAT IS IT THEN?**

**Me: Daily Lives of the Void of Light Guild xD.**

**Everyone Else: ...YOU SON OF A-**

**Me: O_O CHAPTER 1 START NOW!**

**Characters and their classes:**

**Elemonade (me): Lord Knight (male)**

**Anise2345432/Clarrice: Elemental Master / Combat Ranger (male)**

**MelodyCrisis: Elemental Master (female)**

**BGxGUNZ: Deadly Chaser (male)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: VoL and Leveling up_

**Anise2345432: ele**

**Elemonade: ?**

**Anise2345432: help me lvl up**

**Anise2345432: u said u would but u didnt yesterday**

**MelodyCrisis: LOL**

**Elemonade: …**

**Elemonade: well I did one dungeon**

**Anise2345432: no... just help**

**Anise2345432: less dots more help**

**Elemonade: help**

**Anise2345432: asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfplz**

**Anise2345432: plz help me**

**Anise2345432:HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP PPPPPPP**

**Elemonade: o.o**

**Anise2345432: HELP**

**Anise2345432: ELE**

**Anise2345432: HELP ME**

**Anise2345432: ILL GO ON MA RENA AND ULL HELP ME**

**Elemonade: fine**

**Anise2345432: RIGHT?**

**Anise2345432: YAY MEET ME IN THE BACK OF ALTERA**

**MelodyCrisis: Wah**

**MelodyCrisis: This VP so pro**

_10 seconds later~_

**Clarrice: R U COMIN**

**Elemonade: HOLD YOUR BOWS**

**Clarrice: GO TO CHANNEL 4**

**Elemonade: HOLD YOUR ARROWS**

**Elemonade: HOLD YOUR EVERYTHING DAMMIT**

**[Elemonade has logged in the game]**

**[Intro] Elemonade: Dat EM ass..**

**Clarrice: WAT ABOUT WS ASS**

**Elemonade: EM is more sexier**

**Clarrice: EH**

**Clarrice: I GUESS UR RIGHT**

**Clarrice: 2nd hottest is WS**

**Clarrice: MEH**

**MelodyCrisis: …**

**Clarrice: U KNOW SHE HOT AS HELL**

**MelodyCrisis: You guys are disgusting**

**Clarrice: BUT THEY ARE CUTE, ADMIT IT**

**Elemonade: IKR**

**Clarrice: YUKI ADMIT IT**

**MelodyCrisis: SDFU YOU PERVY NO GOOD PERVS**

**Clarrice: ADMIT DAMMIT**

**Clarrice: IM NOT A PERV**

**MelodyCrisis: YUS YHU ARE**

**Elemonade: WE HAVE GOOD TASTE DAMMIT YUKI**

**MelodyCrisis: YHUR NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE GOODBYE**

**Clarrice: *cries for 3 minutes straight**

**Elemonade: ...AIGHT THATS IT**

**Elemonade: *smacks Clarrice up the head**

**Clarrice: ;-; *kicks ele's face**

**Elemonade: ...**

**MelodyCrisis: -leaves guild chat-**

**Elemonade: IM HERE STOP CRYING**

**Clarrice: *cries no yukis being mean to me**

**BGxGUNZ: WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON HERE?**

**BGxGUNZ: YOU, KID, SHUT UP**

**BGxGUNZ: PURITY, SHUT YOUR SON UP**

**Elemonade: IM TRYING TO SHUT HIM UP**

**Elemonade: HE'S NOT MY SON DAMMIT**

**Clarrice: I was talking to ele about how cute WS is and yuki hates me again**

**Elemonade: ALRIGHT RIDDLE ME THIS**

**Elemonade: WHO'S THE EFFING MOTHER THEN BG?**

**Elemonade: WHO?**

**Clarrice: *summarizes last 5 minutes into 3 sentences**

**Clarrice: wait here *points at Elemonade**

**Elemonade: ...**

_2 minutes later~_

**BgxGUNZ: ANISE NO**

**Clarrice: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**BgxGUNZ: SHE DOESNT ANSWER THAT QUESTION**

**Clarrice: WAT DO U WANT**

**BgxGUNZ: DONT ASK HER WHATS WRONG**

**MelodyCrisis: Omg. Anise. Seriously.**

**Clarrice: wat.**

**MelodyCrisis: You're so childish.**

**Clarrice: … *jumps off Altera Island cliff***

**Elemonade: FFS I WANTED TO PUSH YOU OFF THE CLIFF**

**Clarrice: SDFU**

**MelodyCrisis: -sits in emo corner- I so lonleh**

**Clarrice: K yuki, I warned you**

**BgxGUNZ: *pulls out RPG***

**MelodyCrisis: I have 99999 emo corners btw**

**Clarrice: Really?**

**MelodyCrisis: Mhm. They're all pink and sexy**

**Elemonade: Just like EM's ass**

**Clarrice/MelodyCrisis: …**

**BgxGUNZ: *blows up all emo corners***

**Clarrice: U NEED TO CHANGE UR GUILD MEETING**

**Clarrice: SERIOUSLY**

**Elemonade: NO**

**Clarrice: YES**

**BgxGUNZ: NO**

**Clarrice: YES**

**Elemonade: I LIKE EM DAMMIT**

**Clarrice: I DO TO DAMMIT**

**MelodyCrisis: El and Clarrice = Perverts**

**Clarrice: *cries for 10 more minutes**

**BgxGUNZ: PURITY!**

**Elemonade: ALRIGHT BG ROUND TWO**

**BgxGUNZ:?**

**Elemonade: IF CLAR'S MY SON, WHO'S THE MOTHER?**

**Clarrice: BG MY MAMA**

**MelodyCrisis: LOL**

**Elemonade: DAFAQ**

**Clarrice: WHERE MY MILK B*TCH!**

**Elemonade: ...If BG and I are Clar's parents**

**Elemonade: *throws up***

**MelodyCrisis: LOL**

**BgxGUNZ: *BARFS***

**Clarrice: *slaps BG***

**Clarrice: NO BARFING!**

**BgxGUNZ: :/**

**Clarrice: NO B*TCH**

**Clarrice: STOP BARFING!**

**MelodyCrisis: -slaps Anise- NO CUSSIN**

**Clarrice: I'll stop, if you'll be my friend again**

**MelodyCrisis: Betch, your disgusting**

_5 minutes of this BS_

**Elemonade: SO CLARRICE. WHEN AM I GONNA HELP YOU LVL UP**

**Clarrice: NOW**

**MelodyCrisis: ANISE ANISE ANISE **

**Clarrice: yus?**

**Clarrice: what's up?**

**[MelodyCrisis has logged out]**

**Clarrice: ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk.**

* * *

**Me: So yeah...this is what happens in my guild nearly every day.**

**Mario: ...So basically a CrackFic about your life in this guild?**

**Me: Yep! Pretty good story right?**

**Elgang: ITS TERRIBLE D: I HATE YOU FIRE!**

**Me: Yeah...You might wanna check the date idiots.**

**Mario: ...April 1st.**

**Me: Mhm.**

**Everyone Else: ...*mind clicks***

**Everyone Else: OH FCK YOU FIRE! *chases with chainsaws***

**Me: OH MOTHER OF- *runs away***

**Me: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY EVERYONE :D!**


	2. Chapter 2: VoL and Goodbyes

**Mario: I can't believe you're actually continuing this story Fire. WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER STORIES?**

**Me: HEY SHUT UP I JUST COULDN'T LET THIS ONE SLIDE!**

**Aisha: So...it's no longer an April Fool's joke now?**

**Me: Nope :D!**

**Eve: Preparation for...SLAP MODE! *grows 8 hands for tentacles***

**Me: DAFAQ EVE?**

**Eve: AFTER FIRE NOW! *chases***

**Me: NO EVE NO PLEASE!**

**Raven: Chapter 2, start.**

**Characters and their classes.**

**SilverDia (alt. Elemonade): Code Architecture**

**Kyochu/Yxlia/Zynos/Viness: Sniper Ranger /Lord Knight/Code Nemesis/Eve**

**SkyLavender: Void Princess**

**MelodyCrisis: Elemental Master**

* * *

_Chapter 2: VoL and Goodbyes_

**SilverDia: I'm fine with worms and snails**

**SilverDia: but...**

**Kyochu: 33% Stam**

**SilverDia: EVE'S HUMMING WHEN SHE WINS A PVP MATCH**

**SilverDia: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Kyochu: ^ Weeaboo mode has been activated, No offense.**

**SkyLavender: ?**

**SilverDia: I'm not a weeaboo if I'm Asian**

**Kyochu: True**

**SilverDia: well**

**SkyLavender: Who afraid of ladybugs?**

**SilverDia: I just got blessed titanium cubic**

**SkyLavender: I'm not**

**SilverDia: wait what**

**Kyochu: Everyone gets a blessed item at Lvl 30**

**SilverDia: I see**

**Kyochu: I still have Elder's Bow qq**

**SilverDia: xD**

**SkyLavender: RAWR**

**Kyochu: I still love my LK's weap**

_One Bucket Later~_

**SkyLavender: *gets bucket full of snails ***

**Kyochu: Lav**

**SkyLavender: DIE**

**Kyochu: YOU BETTER NOT**

**Kyochu: I SWEAR**

**SkyLavender: *throws snails at yx***

**[Kyochu has logged out]**

**SilverDia: *burns all the snails***

**[Vintess has logged on to the game]**

**[Intro] Vintess: Idk, n idc.**

**SilverDia: *eats all the cooked snails***

**[Vintess has withdrawn from the Guild]**

**[Yxlia has logged on to the game]**

**[Intro] Yxlia: Yeah... just no**

**SkyLavender: *throws worms at yx***

**SilverDia: wb**

**[Yxlia has withdrawn from the Guild]**

**SilverDia: …**

**SkyLavender: LOL**

**SilverDia: sky**

**[Zynos has logged on to the game]**

**[Intro] Zynos: .**

**SilverDia: wb**

**SkyLavender: yus?**

**Zynos: Dammit Ele**

**[Zynos has withdrawn from the Guild]**

**SilverDia: What?**

**[Kyochu has logged on to the game]**

**[Intro] Kyochu: Kyo~~~ Chu~~~**

**SkyLavender: yus?**

**SilverDia: ...what did I do?**

**SkyLavender: yus?**

**Kyochu: Wb for all my chars, when I'm leaving.**

**SkyLavender: ele u said my name.**

**SkyLavender: yus?**

**SilverDia: What did I say?**

**SilverDia: Sky**

**SkyLavender: u said**

**SkyLavender: sky**

**SkyLavender: so wat u want**

**SilverDia: throwing worms and snails**

**SkyLavender: I'm bored**

**SkyLavender: ._.**

**Kyochu: Imma go find a new guild.**

**SkyLavender: okai**

**Kyochu: Nice knowing you all**

**SilverDia: Aight**

**SkyLavender: nice to meetcha**

**Kyochu: Tell Yuki I said hi**

**[Kyochu has withdrawn from the guild]**

**SkyLavender: *erases memeories of yx***

**SilverDia: And there he goes**

**SilverDia: xD**

**SkyLavender: Who? Who is he?**

**SilverDia: idk**

**SilverDia: some idiot probably**

**SkyLavender: the only he I know is you, and bg, and others.**

_Later~_

**Zynos has established the [Time] Guild.**

**[MelodyCrisis has logged on to the game] **

**[Intro] MelodyCrisis: I'm da best everyo ne else sucks, k.**

**SkyLavender: Melody, I mean Yuki**

**SkyLavender: Yx has left the Guild.**

**SkyLavender: He said he wanted to say hi .**

**MelodyCrisis: gawd right when I get on qq**

**MelodyCrisis: qq Nao I'll have nobody else to talk to in the guild**

**SkyLavender: u have ele**

**MelodyCrisis: Ew**

**SkyLavender: dat idiot and annoying bg**

**MelodyCrisis: No QQ, I hate them both.**

**SkyLavender: Chronos**

**MelodyCrisis: idk who she/he**

**SkyLavender: She.**

**MelodyCrisis: idk, idc.**

**SkyLavender: Erza**

**MelodyCrisis: Silent**

**SkyLavender: Anise**

**MelodyCrisis: Weirdo**

**SilverDia: So I'm an idiot an I?**

**MelodyCrisis: Yes.**

**SkyLavender: lucy-**

**MelodyCrisis: idk them, all I have is you Magic qq.**

_Even more later (cause I suck at advancing the chat)_

**MelodyCrisis: Why exactly did he leave?**

**SkyLavender/SilverDia: Idk**

**SkyLavender: cus we gave him disturbing thoughts?**

**MelodyCrisis: Omg. You idiots qq**

**SkyLavender: I didn't think he would leave, just cause of that.**

**MelodyCrisis: He's seriously disgusted by snails, and worms too.**

**Silverdia: Yeah thanks for that Sky xD.**

* * *

**Me: *holds face* THAT HURT EVE D:**

**Eve: *chuckles***

**Mario: Well this "comedic" story already hit a sad goodbye...**

**Me: This could count as an extension of MagicBeauty's message to (after all we both go to the same guild).**

**Mario: And exactly when did you realize that?**

**Me: ...This morning when I noticed she put it up.**

**Mario: So can we expect more of this kind of sob chapters in this story?**

**Me: No probably not, I mean people'll probably know where this guy is now by the time I put this up. Now I don't know if this guy is ever coming back to the guild thanks to creating this new guild, but I can say that my fellow guildmates and this guy can still remain friends in different guilds. **

**Me: It doesn't matter how much distance is between you two, friends are always friends to the end brother.**

**Elgang: Amen.**

**Mario: ...So philosophical in such a comedic story.**


	3. Chapter 3: VoL and PVP

**Me: I actually met someone who's seen my work.**

**Mario: What do you mean?**

**Me: I mean I met a random person who actually read my fanfiction here.**

**Elsword: ...someone actually reads this?**

**Aisha: *bonks Elsword* WATCH YOUR MOUTH BAKA!**

**Me: ...yeah. Well thanks to that event I got inspired by another chapter for this series.**

**Raven: You're really on a roll with Red-Stained Knight and this story huh Fire?**

**Me: Yep :D! There's...seven people in this chapter.**

**Mario: Quite a lot compared to the past chapters huh Fire?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Eve: Chapter 3, Start.**

**Characters: **

**Elemonade: Lord Knight**

**BGxSwords: Sheath Knight**

**LucyJuvia: Code Electra**

**Electricbot (met in PVP match): Code Electra**

**CodeDia: Eve**

**GenesisMK2: Code Electra**

**Anise2345432: Elemental Master**

* * *

_Chapter 3: VoL and PVP_

**Elemonade: also not a D rank cause 2 reasons.**

**Elemonade: 1. Not much of a PVPer**

**BgxSwords: LIES**

**Elemonade: 2. THOSE TRANSFORM CLASSES**

**Elemonade: Now that Cel is out...**

**Elemonade: plus practice gives you more mana regen**

**LucyJuvia: True**

**BgxSwords: OH WOW XD**

**Elemonade: not so much free or arena though**

**BgxSwords: Lets all go 3v3**

**BgxSwords: 3v3**

**Elemonade: ...then again Vitality Body does give me 15% more mp**

**LucyJuvia/Elemonade: No**

**BgxSwords: Why? QQ**

**BgxSwords: Oh**

**BgxSwords: My bad XD**

**Elemonade: meh brb for a bit (lies, goes on arena instead)**

**[Guild] BgxSwords: WHY?! Fejaiopfsdjfo**

_One Arena match in~_

**Electricbot: o.o**

**Electricbot: read your fanfics XD**

**Elemonade: awesome**

**Elemonade: who are you?**

**Electricbot: dont have an account**

**Elemonade: ah**

**Elemonade: wait you know what account I'm in right?**

**Elemonade: in the website?**

**Electricbot: Yeah**

**[Guild] Elemonade: guys**

**[Guild] BgxSwords: hm?**

**[Guild] Elemonade: I found a fan of my fanfics in arena**

**Electricbot: MarioFireRed**

**Electricbot: I think**

**Elemonade: Yeah**

**Electricbot: lol**

**[Guild] BgxSwords: really?! XD**

**[Guld] Elemonade: Yeah xD**

**Elemonade: so...we should continue battling now huh**

**Electricbot: only person ik ign**

**Electricbot: who does fanfic**

**Electricbot: XD**

**Electricbot: sure?**

_One match later (rest is in Guild Chat)_

**[Elemonade has defeated Electricbot]**

**BgxSwords: wai ._.**

**Elemonade: I actually found a fan of my fanfiction (quotes Electricbot)**

**BgxSwords: YOU SAID YOU DIDNT WANNA ARENA :T**

**Elemonade: ...well I went on for some bored reason**

**Elemonade: Then I ran into them**

**Elemonade: They might have read my VoL guild story (which you're reading right now reader)**

**BgxSwords: XD**

**Elemonade: speaking of which...**

**BgxSwords: ima go read it ._.**

**Elemonade: Daily Lives of the VoL Guild**

**Elemonade: You're in it**

**Elemonade: only in the first chapter though**

**BgxSwords: WHA?!**

**BgxSwords: im not in the second? QQ**

**Elemonade: No actually XD**

**BgxSwords: GET IN HERE (spar room)**

**BgxSwords: Yuki's here**

**Elemonade: both chapters actually (thought he referred to her being in the fanfic)**

**BgxSwords: SHE IS?!**

**BgxSwords: YOU PERVERTED MMMMMMMMMMMM! (where haven't I heard that line before?)**

**Elemonade: ...need I remind you that actually happened.**

_Short while later..._

**BgxSwords: GET IN HERE**

**Elemonade: …**

**Elemonade: same room?**

**BgxSwords: YES**

**[CodeDia would like to be your friend]**

**Elemonade: *hits accept***

_Later_

**[CodeDia has joined the Guild]**

**CodeDia: BG is very weird (after getting acquainted with us for about 5 minutes)**

**Elemonade: Yes he is code**

**BgxSwords: IM BOSS**

**GenesisMK2: hmm thousand star is hella strong**

**BgxSwords: And a G(angsta)**

**Anise2345432: NO UR AN IDIOT**

**CodeDia: LOL**

**CodeDia: I need to get used to this guild**

**Anise2345432: U HELP ME (Ele)**

**Anise2345432: ELE U HELP ME**

**Elemonade: …**

**Anise2345432: YUS OR NAO**

**Elemonade: fine dammit**

**Anise2345432: cmon bg**

**Anise2345432: help meh.**

**GenesisMK2: wat room name?**

**Anise2345432: cus I want Electra**

**BgxSwords: Leavin**

**CodeDia: he has a lot of mental problems**

**GenesisMK2: WAT IS THE ROOM NAME?**

**Anise2345432: BG HELP MEH**

**GenesisMK2: ROOM NAME**

**Anise2345432: COME HELP MEH BETCH, BG!**

**BgxSwords: OMG fejiaopfjops, LATER!**

**Anise2345432: K ELE MEET YA THERE**

**Anise2345432: ELE**

**Elemonade: …**

**Anise2345432: NOT U **

**Elemonade: WHAT OTHER ELE DO YOU SEE ANISE?**

**Elemonade: WHAT OTHER ELE?**

**Anise2345432: …**

**Anise2345432: MEET ME IN ELDER, IN CH2 K!**

**[Elemonade has logged in to the game]**

**[Intro] Elemonade: The sexiest Lord Knight you will ever meet~**

**Elemonade: *helps Anise with leveling up her new Eve.***

* * *

**Mario: ...Interesting Fire. **

**Me: Yeah this is usually what's going on in the guild.**

**Mario: So when are you updating Virtual Journey.**

**Me: ...I'll get to it sometime this week.**

**Mario: OH YEAH!**

**Me: Well shout out to Electricbot whoever you are. See you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: VoL and Helping Others

**Me: This marked the 4th story I updated within 3 weeks Mario**

**Mario: You actually counted ._.**

**Me: Yep! Olympics is gonna be the last one! (3/7 events done, 4th worked on now)**

**Mario: ...Goodbye 50 bucks D:**

**Me: :D :D**

**Crystal: ...Void of Light?**

**Me: That's my guild, anyway on with the randomness!**

**Characters and Classes:**

**[Male, in Guild] DarkAtoner/ Elemonade/ SilverDia: Blade Master/ Lord Knight/ Code Architecture**

**[Male, in Guild] BGxSwords: Sheath Knight**

**[Female, in Guild] XxChronosxX/ Amphyon: Void Princess/ Code Nemesis**

**[Male, in Guild] Anise2345432 / Clarricce: Elemental Master/ Combat Ranger**

**[Female(?), not in Guild] Wynara: Code Electra(?)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: VoL and Helping Others_

**BGxSwords: I want dat VOL**

**DarkAtoner: If I can find an interesting convo about us**

**BGxSwords: The one right now!**

***Crow Rider defeated***

**BGxSwords: ALL ME! (x4)**

**DarkAtoner: I still got some hits.**

**XxChronosxX: 2 more chips...**

**BGxSwords: Hey do any of you have a rena?**

**XxChronosxX: Yep**

**BGxSwords: Lvl?**

**XxChronosxX: CR = lvl 19, SR = lvl 33**

**DarkAtoner: Nope**

**BGxSwords: Good enough**

**XxChronosxX: fk I dont want that, idc about my renas**

**BGxSwords: That rare stuff right there**

**BGxSwords: oh, LMAO**

**XxChronosxX: OMG 42% STAMINA!**

**BGxSwords: O_O GOTTA REPAIR XD!**

**DarkAtoner: 56% :D**

**BGxSwords: 62%**

**XxChronosxX: 4 runs and then 42%**

**BGxSwords: COME AT ME!**

**BGxSwords: wow...**

**XxChronosxX: This game is so unfair**

**BGxSwords: Tell me about it xD**

**XxChronosxX: Then basically I can play around 7 runs each day .-.**

**DarkAtoner: xD**

**DarkAtoner: Oh that must suck**

**XxChronosxX: yep qq**

**BGxSwords: ikr**

**BGxSwords: ALRIGHT!**

**DarkAtoner: Huh? Oh right!**

***Nasod Foundry starts up***

**DarkAtoner: I could've used some help back there...**

**XxChronosxX: for wat**

**DarkAtoner: nvm**

**BGxSwords: XD**

**BGxSwords: we were talking to anise**

**DarkAtoner: what help does he want this time?**

**BGxSwords: Same**

***Crow Rider defeated***

**DarkAtoner/BGxSwords: GOT HIM/ ALL MINE!**

**XxChronosxX: lol**

**DarkAtoner: I got him dammit**

**BGxSwords: FOOL**

**BGxSwords: I GOT HIM**

**DarkAtoner: I did...**

**BGxSwords: FOOL**

**BGxSwords: BAKA**

**BGxSwords: I DID**

**DarkAtoner: I got the last slash, baka**

**XxChronosxX: I'm off to help Anise now with my Code Nemesis**

**DarkAtoner: K, bye**

* * *

**[Party disbands]**

**[DarkAtoner logs out]**

**[Elemonade has logged on to the game]**

* * *

**[Intro] Elemonade: Lord Knights bringing sexy back~~**

**BGxSwords: wb**

**Anise2345432: ELE**

**Anise2345432: HAI**

**Anise2345432: u wanna help**

**Anise2345432: along with chronos and bg**

**Elemonade: o.o**

**Elemonade: sure where**

**Anise2345432: Altera, Channel 6**

**Elemonade: *sigh* ok**

***At Meeting place...***

**Anise2345432: I need to play EM more...**

**Anise2345432: I got it for a reason**

**Elemonade: Here**

**Elemonade: Weeee**

**Anise2345432: 1 more, random**

**Elemonade: Isn't BG coming?**

**Anise2345432: BG said do 1 without him.**

**Anise2345432: I need to lvl dis EM**

**Anise2345432: really**

**Anise2345432: Wyn can you wait a min**

**Anise2345432: Amph eating watermelon**

**Wynnara: XD Sure, Sure**

**Elemonade: Eat the effing watermelon at the computer**

**Elemonade: I have chips, water, and chocolate sticks over here (I can assure you I'm not a fat stereotypical gamer)**

**Anise2345432: I haaad soda, like diet coke**

**Anise2345432: -hands everyone diet coke-**

**Anise2345432: CHEERS?**

**Elemonade: I like regular coke.**

**Anise2345432: … -Takes diet coke- -punts away-**

**Anise2345432: there :D**

**Anise2345432: DAMMIT AMPH**

**Elemonade: THAT'S WHY I TOLD HER TO EAT AT THE COMPUTER!**

**Wynara: -toasts to a future that has Amph finish the watermelon-**

**Anise2345432: IKR**

**Elemonade: XD**

**Amphyon: -finishes watermelon- LETS START!**

**Anise2345432 and Amphyon: *argues about strength of Lightning Bolt that I won't add here cause too much effort...**

***Altera Spore defeated!***

**Anise2345432: WOOT! KILL!**

**Anise2345432: I so hawt!**

**Amphyon: I'm such a queen...**

**Anise2345432: yeah**

**Anise2345432: Will you help me on mai rena now?**

**Amphyon: Of course**

**Anise2345432: meet me in bethma, k?**

**Anise2345432: Ele, channel 4.**

**Elemonade: Huh what?**

**Anise2345432: Help mai Rena**

**Elemonade: Sure I guess**

**Elemonade: After I update this story.**

**Elemonade: It might take a while.**

**Anise2345432: Alright.**

**Elemonade: With VOL**

**Anise2345432: Am I in it?**

**Elemonade: This whole conversation is in it.**

**Anise2345432: -mischievous whispers-**

**Elemonade: XD**

**Amphyon: at least I should be in it owo**

**Anise2345432: ikr**

**Amphyon: I'm a fkin queen**

**Amphyon: Yay~**

**Anise2345432: I'm princess of Void so hmph, she queen**

**Anise2345432: Other stuff...**

**Amphyon: I thought VP was princess of void XD**

**Anise2345432: I know**

**Elemonade: Void Princess**

**Anise2345432: I have VP**

**Elemonade: BAKA**

**Anise2345432: SHUT UP!**

**Amphyon: I have VP and CN o3o**

**Anise2345432: STUPIDO!**

**Amphyon: So I'm both?**

**Anise2345432: IDIOT!**

**Anise2345432: Yes.**

**Amphyon: :D**

**Anise2345432: cuz u tight like dat**

**Anise2345432: soooo**

**Anise2345432: Let us shove off**

**Amphyon: Bue Bue Bue Bue**

**Anise2345432: will u be in our guild again**

**Amphyon: uhhhh**

* * *

**[Anise2345432 has logged out]**

**[Clarricce has logged on to the game]**

**[Elemonade has logged out]**

**[SilverDia has logged on to the game]**

**[Intro] SilverDia: Oberon would be pleased to serve a worthy master**

* * *

**BGxSwords: wb**

**SilverDia: thanks**

**BGxSwords: My friend lime is getting help from a pvp pro...**

**SilverDia: ah I see**

**BGxSwords: While I'm alone**

**BGxSwords: I need to get stronger qq**

***Later at Party***

**Clarricce: ele, wasup**

**SilverDia: Hi**

**Amphyon: WHEN DID U GET HERE!?**

**Clarricce: crap**

**SilverDia: hi**

**Amphyon: Hi**

**Clarricce: HAI**

**SilverDia: …**

**Clarricce: everyone was saying hi sooo...**

***Bethma Lake Dungeon Start***

**SilverDia: gah**

**SilverDia: bbl dinner (and update fufufufu)**

* * *

**Mario: Why, WHY did you have to watch Daily Lives of High School Boys?**

**Me: Cause I'm a highschooler and a boy, idiot.**

**Crystal: It makes so much sense now. You better not dawdle in the Olympic fanfic Fire.**

**Me: I know, I know. I might also do a collab with several people in the newly revived forum actually, so expect that :D**


End file.
